


Graveyard Shift

by orphan_account



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nicole works overnight on Halloween.





	Graveyard Shift

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that popped into my head, and I figured I'd share.

"Graveyard shift..." Nicole mutters to herself, puffs of her breath freezing up in the chilly late October air. 

Her flashlight passes up and down the rows of tombstones and statues, undisturbed and unaware it's Halloween night.

"More like graveyard shit."

There had been a call from the caretaker into the station that someone was prowling around, but now Nicole gets the feeling the creepy old guy is just yankin' her chain. Or maybe not. Her police siren and lights had probably scared off whoever it was. Most likely some drunk teenagers Snapchatting themselves smoking weed next to dead bodies who had bolted back over the wrought iron fence before she could even undo her seatbelt.

That had never been Nicole Haught's style. She spent her moody angry teen years more focused than that, but in the eerie quiet of the graveyard, she can see the appeal.

As she walks the perimeter her mind wanders to what she could be doing instead of this grunt work. For one she could be helping Waverly out at Shorty's Halloween Bash. For another, she could be curled up with Calamity Jane watching a good old-fashioned horror movie marathon. They hadn't gotten their annual viewing of Hocus Pocus in yet.

Nicole had never spooked easily, but as she moves she takes care to not trod over any of the actual graves. The idea that a hand could come and grab her ankle was absurd, but it played out in her mind anyway. When she sweeps her flashlight back towards the gated entrance she catches sight of a slender figure moving away from her at a slow pace. Her gloved hand resting on her gun in its holster, she clears her throat and calls out to it.

"Police! Hands on your head!"

The figure stops and shrugs its shoulders. As Nicole moves forward she recognizes it's a woman. Whoever she is, she complies. Now only a few yards away Nicole speaks again.

"Turn around slowly, nice and easy."

The woman turns and Nicole lets out an exasperated groan. Her life really isn't fair.

"Trick or treat?"

"Wynonna, you're trespassing, and it's the middle of the night," Nicole sighs, the hand that had been preparing to draw her gun and blast a few holes in the eldest Earp coming up to gesture at the big sign at the front gate.

"So you don't have any candy?" Wynonna replies, bottom lip pouting out.

"Listen, dickhead," Nicole starts, anger flaring up, "I'm not going to arrest you because Waverly would kill me, but you're really grating on my nerves right now."

"How merciful."

As Nicole moves closer she notices a single tear track on Wynonna's face, and her stomach drops.

"Is everything OK?" Nicole asks, eyes darting around again looking for danger.

"No, some annoying overzealous cop came and interrupted my alone time."

Nicole remembers passing a gravestone with the name Ward Earp, and now she officially feels like shit.

"It was his favorite holiday," Wynonna laughs, but it's a bitter laugh and Nicole finds she doesn't like the sound. She's suspicious that's Wynonna's been drinking, so when a flask is pulled out of the black leather jacket Wynonna wears she gets her answer.

"Alright," Nicole slaps a hand to Wynonna's back and starts to lead her to the parked cruiser outside the gates.

"I'm taking you to Shorty's so Waverly can babysit you."

Wynonna flops into the passenger side seat, tipping the flask all the way back.

"Good, 'cause it's cold as balls and this thing's empty."

Nicole calls the caretaker on the way, telling him the graveyard is all clear. When she radios back to dispatch, all she has to do is mention Wynonna's name and the sweet elderly woman on the other end doesn't need to hear the rest. The car ride is silent for the most part, expect for Wynonna giving her a slightly more sincere than usual 'Thanks, Haught.'

Shorty's has almost completely cleared out by the time they reach it, and Nicole has no issue spotting Waverly cleaning up for the night behind the bar. Wynonna snickers beside Nicole.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" Wynonna asks, looking her sister over.

Waverly is clad in only a short black strappy nightgown and a pair of furry ears, which she's pointing to now like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm a mouse, duh."

Nicole laughs and lets her eyes travel down to the ample cleavage on display for a moment before setting her Stetson onto the bar.

"Where's your costume?" Waverly asks and Wynonna snorts, holding her hands out and motioning to herself.

"This is my costume, badass chick with a gun."

"Well that's embarrassing," Nicole deadpans, "Seems like we picked out the same costume."

The twinkling smile that lights up Waverly's face makes Wynonna want to roll her eyes. Instead, she reaches over the counter and begins to pour herself a whiskey.

"Hey," Waverly says snatching the glass back, "I just cleaned that."

"Fine," Wynonna whines, "I'll take it to go." 

With that, she turns and trudges downstairs, whiskey bottle in hand, to where Nicole assumes Doc is. Working on whatever the hell it is he does down there.

Nicole has a quick exchange with Waverly, then she's back out to finish her shift.

It's nearly dawn when Nicole rolls her police cruiser to a stop in front of the Homestead. When she slides into bed next to Waverly, still in her black camisole, the sleeping woman rouses.

"Work OK?" Waverly rasps, rolling over to face a dead tired Nicole.

Nicole kisses her forehead and snuggles closer.

"Let's just say I'm glad we made it to November."

**Author's Note:**

> I really just liked the idea of Waverly in Karen's Halloween outfit from Mean Girls.
> 
> I'm planning something out for NaNoWriMo, but it's still in the early stages. Hopefully, I can give it the time and attention it deserves as a multichapter fic. We'll see.


End file.
